ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Matrix
Transformers Matrix is a a Japanese/American animated television series based on the Transformers toy line. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and animated by The Answer Studio,MOOK DLE., and Studio 4°C. Set in the timeframe after the video games, Transformers: War for Cybertron and Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. It's also a reboot of transformers Prime Plot Constant war between the Autobots and the Decepticons on Cybertron has caused great hardship. Megatron has infected the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon, which then begins to spread over the entire planet. Optimus is given the task of removing the Dark Energon from Cybertron's core by the council. Optimus then speaks with Cybertron's core, which informs him that it has been heavily damaged by the Dark Energon. It states that it can repair itself by shutting down, but the process will take millions of years during which Cybertron will become cold, barren, and lifeless. The core then tells Optimus that if he carries a small piece of the core with him, the core can still survive during the repairs. Optimus accepts the burden and the core relinquishes the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. With the planet soon to shut down, Optimus orders the evacuation of all Autobot cities. Optimus then commissions a massive vessel known as the Ark to transport the remaining Autobots into space. Optimus and a small band of remaining Autobots stay to defend Cybertron from Megatron for as long as possible. On the Ark, the spacecraft the Autobots use to flee their dying homeworld of Cybertron. On their journey, the Decepticons attack with their warship the Nemesis''. ''During the battle, both ships are pulled into a space portal into our galaxy, after going through the portal,The Decepticons have intercepted and shot down the Autobot spaceship Ark (which was on its way to Earth to refuel due to the Autobots having stocked up vast amounts of energon on Earth during the war on cybertron), causing the surviving Autobots crash-land on Earth (mostly the United States) aboard escape pods. The debris from the Arclight rained across the North America continent, while the Decepticons's ship, the Nemesis invaded Central City and the Decepticons began attacking to the humans in order to draw out the Autobots and Optimus Prime. This incident prompted the president to order "a national state of emergency and the total evacuation of eleven major cities." Optimus Prime contacted General Freeman, who provided these Autobot refugees with a base of operations. In return, the Autobots vowed to protect human civilization from the Decepticon threat.The Autobots also take seven teenage witnesses under their protection. Megatron planned on cyberforming the Earth with an Ancient relic called The Omega Lock into another metallic planet so that he could rule both Cybertron and Earth. The Autobots must stop the Decepticons once and for all. Autobots '''Optimus Prime: '''leader of the Autobots '''Bumblebee: '''Scout '''Jazz: '''Optimus Prime's good friend and right-hand man. '''Ironhide: '''a strong and toughened old Autobot warrior '''Ratchet: '''an Autobot medic '''Sideswipe: '''pilot '''Arcee: '''Intelligence Agent '''Warpath: '''tank commander '''Jetfire: '''Air Guardian '''Cliffjumper: '''Warrior '''Perceptor: '''the Autobot's chief scientist '''Hound: '''Commando '''Wheeljack: '''Mechanic '''Smokescreen: '''Stealth Fighter '''Bulkhead: '''Demolition expert '''Hot Shot: '''a cocky impetuous rookie warrior '''Prowl: '''An experienced militia and police officer '''Ultra Magnus: '''Optimus Prime's second in command Category:Cartoon Network Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction